Of Father and Sons
by Pokeyshadow
Summary: The aftermath from S4. Vague spoilers for S5 with a little drama thrown in.


He slammed his hand down and stared at the marks on the wall. Two months in isolation; Elizabeth begged him to take that option, away from the other prisoners. Peter was willing to chance it but his wife wasn't and he finally conceded to her wishes. They had evidence of his innocence or so they told him; he wasn't sure who to believe any longer and the fact that he was still in jail belied the optimism his lawyer felt.

Alone, your mind plays tricks...Peter glanced over his shoulder; Neal was still sitting on the floor with his knees drawn up and his eyes on the agent. Silent, never moving but he wouldn't go away.

"It's your fault" Peter spit out, his voice hoarse from little use. He saw Neal flinch or he imagined it.

"I don't blame you." Peter took a deep breath as his eyes wandered the dreary cell. "I'm innocent and I shouldn't be in here." He picked up the book he was reading, one of the few possessions allowed. "If I ever find your father, I'm not sure what I'm going to do."

He turned and stared at the ex-con. "Why are you here?"

Neal smiled. "You tell me" he whispered.

* * *

"He doesn't look very peaceful."

"Mozzie, why are you here?"

"Wondering the same about you" Mozzie retorted as he glanced sideways. "You wait until Elizabeth leaves to sneak in here. Why are you avoiding her?"

Shaking his head, Neal walked away. "It was my fault Peter was in jail and if she knew the truth..."

"That Peter jumped in to save you" Mozzie finished for him.

"I wasn't in trouble" Neal insisted.

"All for a dog." Mozzie chuckled softly. "Was it worth it?"

Neal turned. "I didn't know it was a dog that man tossed. I saw something moving in the bag...it could have been a child." Neal shrugged. "Whatever it was, I wasn't going to let it drown."

"So, instead Peter drowned."

"He didn't drown. He's alive...just..."

"In a coma." Mozzie, finished, eyeing his friend. "Do you know what he was going to tell you?"

"No." Neal sighed deeply as he neared the bed. "He never got a chance before it all happened." Neal looked down. Four days after he almost drowned, Peter was in a coma and the doctors didn't know why. "Do you think he's dreaming?" Peter's eyes were moving under his closed lids. "Why won't he wake up?" Neal reached down but stopped short of taking Peter's hand.

"Why are you afraid to touch him?"

"Mozzie, go away."

"We can both go" Mozzie countered as he pulled Neal away from the bed. "We still have the treasure..."

"No." Neal pulled free. "I'm going to finish my sentence..."

"In jail maybe."

"No. I'm useful so they'll let me continue no matter what happens with Peter."

"How's the new guy?"

Neal shrugged before returning his attention to Peter. "First my father and now Peter." He faced Mozzie with a weary smile. "Maybe I was meant to be alone."

* * *

"I didn't want you to see me like this." Peter gestured to the prison clothes.

"Like I haven't seen those before" Neal said quietly.

"It's not the same. Neal you have to go before they catch you. They'll send you back to jail and I don't want that for you. Please."

Peter stood and neared the ex-con. "You have to get out the same way you got in."

"Peter, I can't do that."

"Why not?" Peter asked hesitantly. "How the hell did you get in?"

"Peter, you need to open your eyes."

"They are open." Peter took a step closer. "If they weren't open, I couldn't see you."

"I'm not really here..."

"Shut up." Peter paced the small cell. He stopped briefly to face Neal. "I'm not crazy..."

"Two months in isolation can..."

"I'm fine." Peter bellowed. "You escaped from jail, you can get back in."

"Kind of an oxymoron, don't you think?"

Peter stared at him, with his mouth open slightly. "I spent years catching the bad guys..."

"Like me." Neal interjected lightly.

"Yeah, like you" Peter continued. "My life was fine until you showed up."

"Personally I think it was rather dull."

"I didn't ask you" Peter spit out. "That stupid deal...you had to suggest that stupid deal."

"You agreed to it." Neal smiled brightly. "And I think it worked out best for both of..."

"I'm in jail and you're free...yeah it worked out just wonderful."

"Peter, I didn't want this to happen. I begged my father to help you but he walked out...again." Neal shook his head. "He was gone and so were you...why wouldn't you take my phone calls?"

"I don't know." Peter turned his back.

"Yes you do. Peter, tell me" Neal demanded. "Do you blame me for all of this?"

Peter walked several steps away and leaned against the door, peering out the small window. Finally he turned...but Neal was gone.

"Neal!"

Peter clutched at the wall and slowly sank to the hard floor.

* * *

"Neal, what are you doing here?" Neal tensed up as Diana approached him. "If you wanted to see Peter I would have brought you."

Neal visibly relaxed as Diana stood next to him, both staring down at Peter. "I wasn't sure I was allowed after everything that happened."

"You're taking a chance by going out of your radius."

"Story of my life" Neal muttered. "Diana, did you talk to Peter when he was in jail?"

"Couple of times. Why?"

"He wouldn't take my phone calls or my letters..."

Diana placed a comforting hand on Neal's shoulder. "He was embarrassed and he didn't want anyone to see or talk to him."

"But you..."

"I have a badge and they were official conversations. He knows you and Mozzie found the evidence to free him.

"Mostly Mozzie" Neal admitted. "I wasn't much use that first week."

"I know." Diana reached down and touched Peter's arm. "They told him he was getting his badge back...

"Really?" Neal asked, rather loudly. Diana glanced his way.

"You didn't know?"

Neal shook his head. "That day by the river was the first time I saw him since his release."

It was Diana's turn to look shocked. "Why was he avoiding you?"

"I don't know." Neal shrugged. "I wanted to call him but I figured he would call me when he was ready...and then this."

"Neal, what really happened?"

"You know what happened."

"I know what you told everyone..." Diana paused with a weary smile. "Peter didn't jump in after the dog did he?"

Neal glanced up at the clock. It was nearly nine and Elizabeth would be back soon. Diana seemed to understand. "Come on. We'll get something to eat...and talk." Reluctantly, Neal followed her out.

* * *

Peter stared at the ceiling with his hands cupped behind his head. Neal wasn't there; he was alone as he had been since the day he was incarcerated. This was a game changer; once the door closed he started plotting his life when he got out, assuming he was released. Things would change, they would have to for him to go forward; he just hoped Neal would agree.

"Thinking about me again."

Peter didn't move, didn't look over. Neal wasn't there and he wasn't going to look that way

"Peter, whatever you're planning don't walk away."

Peter closed his eyes.

"I can handle anything but I can't lose you too."

Peter turned on his side and covered his ears, trying to drown out Neal's voice.

"You've been more of a father to me than my own father ever was. I understand things have to change and I'm on board with everything...as long as you don't walk away."

Peter willed himself to sleep. When he woke up he turned; the cell was empty.

* * *

Diana forked some pasta into her mouth as she watched Neal pick at his food. "Caffrey, I'm paying so you better eat that." A small smile played on Neal's face as he spun some noodles around his fork.

"Are you alright?" Diana asked as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"I've been better" Neal admitted with his eyes downward. "I don't understand why Peter was avoiding me."

"Like you're avoiding Elizabeth."

"She knows?" Neal glanced briefly at the FBI agent.

"She knows. The question is why."

"Really?" Neal snickered. "Peter was in jail because of my father. I'm the last person she needs to see."

"Neal, no one blames you." Diana let that sink in before continuing. "You're so busy blaming yourself you can't see that others are worried about you."

"All of this is because of my father..."

"Exactly" Diana interrupted. "Neal, you are not your father..." She reached over and briefly took his hand. "I was there that day, remember?"

Neal nodded.

"We saw how upset you were after your father walked out and refused to help Peter."

"He let Peter go to jail..." Neal's voice trailed off; the memory still too painful to relive.

"Neal, what happened by the river?"

Neal ate a few noodles and downed some wine; he glanced across the table to see Diana watching him.

"Peter called and asked me to meet him there."

"Go on" Diana encouraged.

"We were talking...mostly small talk...about how we were when I saw a man throw a bag into the river." Neal paused and eyed the agent. "Something was moving inside and I jumped in. I didn't know it was a dog, I just knew it was something alive."

"So Peter jumped in after you?"

"I don't know. I went under and he probably thought I was in trouble. I heard him call my name but when I got the bag to safety I didn't see him."

Neal shook his head. "A current got him and I saw him fighting to get back and by the time I reached him..." Neal looked up. "You know the rest. He was unconscious but breathing. He shouldn't be in a coma."

"I know. He'll wake up when he's ready."

"And if he doesn't?"

"He will. Caffrey I've never known you to be a pessimist."

They both quietly finished their meals.

"Is he coming back to work?" Neal asked as he pushed his plate away. "Once he's better" the ex-con quickly added.

"Not right away" Diana admitted as she gauged Neal's reaction.

He watched her with the famous Caffrey mask she learned to abhor, refusing to ask her to go on.

After a brief internal fight, Diana decided it wasn't going to hurt if he knew more. "Peter did some research while in jail. Your father was in it deep but he thinks he figured out the ring leaders. He's going to lead a task force to go after the corrupt cops."

Neal whistled softly. "That's big. I guess he doesn't need my help."

"He needs you to stay safe and out of this and that's exactly where you'll be."

Neal sighed and grew quiet again.

"Neal I want you to call Elizabeth tomorrow. She misses you and she could really use a friend right now. OK?"

He nodded as they left the restaurant.

* * *

Peter paced; occasionally glancing over his shoulder, to where his silent partner sat. He wasn't sure when Neal had returned but he wouldn't say anything.

"It would help if you talk to me. Better yet, tell me why you're here." Peter grew tired and sat on the bed with a slight groan.

He watched Neal watch him. "More exciting than paint drying" he mused out loud and thought he saw a slight change in Neal's expression.

"If you're bored, you can always leave."

"I'm waiting for you" Neal said, his first words in days.

"Not up to me" Peter countered. "You're familiar with the red tape and all that crap."

"Peter, you're not in jail."

"Really?" Peter stood and searched his surroundings. "If it looks like a jail and smells like a jail, it must be a jail. Don't you think Einstein?"

Neal laughed. "Take my hand and we'll get out of here." He reached out to the agent.

"Sure we will." Peter chuckled softly. "And let me guess. Now you're Peter Pan and we're going to fly out."

"Peter, a lot of people need you to wake up and get out of that bed."

"I'm not in bed." Peter glanced downward. "You're crazy. Or I'm crazy." He searched Neal's face, looking for answers. "Fine. We'll play it your way. I take your hand and I'm free."

Neal waved his hand slightly. "It's your move." He nodded to his friend.

"Why not" Peter mumbled as he moved closer. "I've seen you do some crazy stunts. Getting out of here should be a piece of cake."

He reached down and grabbed Neal's hand.

* * *

Neal wasn't sure why he returned to the hospital. He had visited briefly while Elizabeth was there. But he couldn't sleep and something told him to go back. Elizabeth was sleeping on the recliner when he quietly snuck in and approached the bed.

"Come on Peter" he whispered as he eyed his friend. "It's been a week and even the doctors are worried now." He reached down and took Peter's hand and squeezed gently.

Peter opened his eyes and screamed.

* * *

It was a quiet Friday evening and Neal studied the painting he was working on. It wasn't his best work but considering all that had transpired in the past few months, he was just happy to be painting again.

Peter was out of the hospital and even though Neal hadn't seen him since the night he woke up, he had talked to him several times and he sounded good.

He heard a knock at his door.

"Mozzie, it's open." Neal didn't bother to turn around.

"Is that what I think it is?" Neal spun around, surprised to see Peter standing there.

"Peter." He gulped as he tried to shield the painting.

"Let me see it." Peter pushed Neal aside. "Why are painting me in a hospital bed?" Peter looked closer. "Neal, you had to paint me in a coma."

The ex-con shrugged sheepishly. "At least you're not screaming" he put forth brightly.

"Sorry. Next time I awake from a coma I'll try to do it more gracefully."

"I'd rather not have a next time" Neal countered quietly as a small, tan dog ran in from the balcony and straight to Neal.

"You kept him?" Peter asked incredulously as Neal knelt down.

"Until I can figure out what to do with him" Neal said as the dog started licking his face. "I took him to the vet and he's not even a year old and totally healthy."

Neal threw a ball and watched the puppy scamper after it.

"You're ok with me keeping him?"

"Why wouldn't I be? He didn't do anything wrong." Peter smiled. "But if I ever find the guy who tossed him in..."

"Kind of like if you find my father."

Peter studied his friend. "Yeah, something like that."

Neal tossed the ball a few more times until the puppy was tired and curled up in his bed.

"What did you name him?"  
Neal shrugged. "Haven't. If I name him, it means I have to keep him and I'm not sure I want to."

Neal pushed the painting aside and quickly cleaned up the mess. "Peter, are you ok?" he asked when the agent settled himself in the chair.

"Getting there" Peter answered. "Little underweight but Elizabeth will take care of that part."

"Seeing a shrink?"

Peter nodded. "After everything that happened, the agency felt it was best. A couple of weeks and I'll be back to work." He glanced up. "Diana told you my new assignment."

Neal nodded. "I'd like to help you."

"No." Peter shook his head. "Too dangerous and I will not take the chance that you'll end up back in jail."

"But you'll be back?"

"I will. How's the new guy?"

"He's not you" Neal replied with a small sigh.

"Neal, when I come back, there will be changes..."

"Anything" Neal said quickly, much to Peter's shock.

"You don't know what I'm going to say."

"Doesn't matter" Neal countered. "All that matters to me is you're coming back."

Peter sighed as he eyed his friend. So much had happened that they needed to talk about but now wasn't the time.

"Neal, I'm not your father but I will never turn my back on family. Got it?"

"Got it." Neal managed a smile that belied the tears that threatened to escape.

"Good." Peter stood. "Next weekend I'm sending Elizabeth to California to visit her sister and relax. I thought I take Satchmo camping. Would you like to come with us?"

"Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"Neal" Peter warned. "I'm fine and that's the last we're going to talk about it."

"Why camping?"

Peter shrugged. "After being cooped up so long I have a need to lie down and gaze at the stars."

"Can I bring him?" Neal pointed to the puppy.

Peter smiled. "Satchmo might think he's breakfast."

"Peter."

"I'm kidding." Peter held his hands up. "You can bring him as long as he has a name."

Peter headed towards the door. "I'm coming by the bureau Monday to see everyone. If I time it right we can do lunch."

"Sounds good." Neal said as Peter walked out. He sat on the floor and whistled; the puppy came running over.

Neal held him, hiding his face against the soft fur that quickly turned damp from his tears.


End file.
